


Breddy—柳橙与咖啡的合奏（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 10





	Breddy—柳橙与咖啡的合奏（E左）

Breddy—柳橙与咖啡的合奏（E左）「不，呃⋯⋯看。如果你在这个年纪都唱跑调的话，已经没可能有走红的机会了⋯⋯」  
一个男生走了进办公室，摄手摄脚关上门。  
「不如这样吧，用电子调音。反正厂商不会在意的。今时今日已经没人会在意这些细节的了，还有呃⋯⋯」  
坐在办公椅上的男人终於注意到男生的存在，以口型及手势要求男生再两秒。  
「还有呃⋯⋯我们下星期将会有个会议。我刚刚收到另一个电话，先等两秒。」  
男生默默点头，男人再拨了个电话。  
「我们只会购买他们20%的產品。嗯，不错。先掛了。」  
男人终於得到空闲时间和男生说话。  
「欧买尬，非常抱歉。你好，我是E。是Pony Music Agency的总裁。」  
男生呆了一呆才回过神来。  
「呃，你好。我是小羊。对於获得这次机会我非常荣幸—」  
「不客气，请坐。」  
男生嚥了口唾液以滋润早以乾涸的喉咙，坐到正对男生的莅置上。  
「好了，所以—我看看你的履歷⋯⋯」  
E穿着西装，可是胸前的钮扣却是解开的，露出了微结实的胸膛。  
身上散发出淡淡的柳橙味，不过却是omega的荷尔蒙。  
可是传闻中的E是Alpha，而且是超级可怕的存在，在潜规则食物链上的顶端，「肉食性动物的」皇者。  
男生皱了皱眉，同样身為omega的自己开始坐立不安，难道要Alpha或Beta才是他满足的对象？  
「你才17岁⋯⋯未成年就以自己的实力获得大量粉丝，在网络上以『小羊』这个名字创作歌曲，希望我们能够採纳你成為旗下最有知名度的歌手⋯⋯」  
E将手上的Apple pen拍在桌上，突然的举动吓得男生抖了一下。  
「可以叫你⋯⋯Brett吗？」  
男生点了点头，这是他并没有对外宣称的名字，不过写在履歷上了。  
「你知道要在我旗下成名，是有『潜规则』的，对吧？可是你只有17岁，而且是个omega⋯⋯你知道该付出甚麼代价的吧？」  
Brett攥紧抓住牛仔裤的双手，坚定地点了头。  
「很好，现在都差不多下班时间了，择日不如撞日，就今天吧。保证这个月内出张属於你的抟辑。」  
E从抽屉里取出车钥匙，示意Brett跟自己下楼。  
E打开了车门，让Brett进去。  
车程期间，两人沉默。  
终於，E开了口打破僵局。  
「是不是觉得奇怪？」  
「甚麼奇怪？」  
「没有所谓的『可怕』与『淫乱无度』」  
「传闻说得跨张了点很正常。」  
「不，是真的。不过不是现在的『我』，我还不是那个『E』。」  
E轻敲着方向盘，露出了淡淡的苦笑。  
对。  
他的身体构造以及体型都是alpha才会拥有的，身上却散发着omega的荷尔蒙。  
「咳呜⋯⋯你知道吗，我有两个人格⋯呜呼⋯⋯现在是我分裂出的『主人格』，可是另一个才是『原人格』哼呜⋯⋯」  
E突然哭泣起来，Brett差没吓到昏倒。  
「『他』呀！是个alpha！荒淫无度是最适合形容他的了。咳呜⋯⋯什么鬼正事都是我做，其他的『正事』却是他做！呜呜⋯⋯妈的只有他才知道信用卡的密码以及音乐和领导天分都在他那边！」  
E就像个小宝宝，不，像怨妇一样边哭边埋怨。  
「你呀⋯⋯咳呜⋯⋯待会儿受不了就反抗了呀，我会和『他』谈谈的！」  
Brett彷彿感受到那个「他」带来了多少「麻烦」，看来他经歷了今晚不用活了，更何况自己是个处omega，连发情都还未经歷过。  
「下车吧。那『傢伙』又在哭了。」  
E如换了个人一样，不管是眼神还是语气，就连身上散发的味道也变换了。  
是柳橙味的alpha荷尔蒙。  
「陈先生你好，还是那间房吗？」  
他们到了一间五星级酒店，看来E是变成了真正的「E」了。  
「E」扔了张信用卡给柜檯，柜檯职员立马递上钥匙卡给「E」，他收到后便走开。  
「誒、誒⋯⋯信用卡⋯⋯」  
Brett呆在原地，「E」则稍显不耐烦，一把抓起Brett的手拖走他。  
「离开时在办也没有迟吧，可能待了一分鐘也就走了。」  
这是如此嘲讽的发言。  
升降机到了顶楼，一打开便是一道大门，「E」把匙卡拍上感应器，并推开面前的大门。  
是如一间别墅的宽大与舒适，看得Brett目瞪口呆。  
「脱衣服。」  
「E」以极其平淡的语气道出一句让人窒息的命令，Brett慢慢脱下外套。  
「E」嘖了一声，横蛮地把Brett扔到床上，撕开了他身上的衬衫，使Brett白哲的肌肤流露在空气之中。  
「你这样慢手慢脚，何年何月你才脱光。」  
Brett只有17岁以及omega的身躯，根据没法对抗身為alpha的「E」。  
「E」吻上Brett的双唇，第一次亲吻的Brett自然不懂张嘴和呼吸，於是「E」皱起眉头。  
「第一次？」  
「E」摘下Brett在鼻梁上的眼镜，使他的视野变得模糊。  
同时间「E」用大姆指和食指掐住Brett的下顎。  
「张嘴，吐舌。」  
Brett微微张嘴吐舌，「E」俯下身吻了上去，如同蓄势待发的野兽将要吞噬Brett的所有。  
「E」解开了Brett的裤头，伸手到他巧小的性器，再轻轻掐住抚摸。  
「E」更吸吮Brett的脖颈，看到左边附近的痣更加以舔舐，微痒且刺激的快感如触电般使Brett的身体变得敏感发烫。  
Brett进入了发情状态，淡淡的咖啡味从他身上发出，好像加了很多奶和砂糖的咖啡，甜而不腻。  
「E」开始往下伸延，吸舔性感的锁骨，以及再次舔着痣，不过这次是锁骨中间对下的那小颗。  
浓烈且霸道的柳橙味和甜香且浅淡的咖啡味成了鲜明的对比。  
「E」加快了抚摸Brett性器的速度，使Brett就喷射了一次。  
Brett阵阵的喘息稍许诱人，「E」心里不满Brett忍住了呻吟声，於是开始揉捏Brett胸前蜜桃粉的乳头。  
淡粉的乳头逐渐变得緋红而且微突，在白雪般的皮肤下衬托得更為娇小。  
「E」把手指插进Brett的后穴帮他进行扩充，可是后穴分泌出的淫液像為欢迎「E」般越来越多。  
「真是色情，看看这里？它在紧吸着我的手指呀。」  
Brett听到后连耳根都涨红，用双手遮住脸蛋，害羞得想找洞钻。  
「E」戴起避孕套，挪开Brett遮盖着脸的双手。  
「不要遮，你很可爱。而且，待会儿叫我Eddy。」  
Eddy把性器插进Brett的后穴，强烈的异物感以及突然其来的快感使Brett忍不住开始娇嗔呻吟。  
Eddy吻上Brett便开始动腰，有节奏的摇晃使Brett不得不抱紧Eddy。  
一次次的顶撞都顶到子宫的凹槽处，使Brett体内的子宫慢慢下坠到适合的莅置。  
此时此刻他真正成為了一个omega了。  
「呃啊⋯⋯E、Eddy⋯⋯」  
Brett 在娇喘时不忘呼唤了Eddy的名字，使Eddy的性器涨大了，差点就成结了。  
到了即将高潮的一刻，Eddy快速地上下抚摸Brett的性器，最后双双高潮。  
温热的液体被薄薄的避孕套所隔住，可是热烘烘的温度还是让Brett感到快感。  
对於第一次的Brett实在太疲惫了，倒在Eddy的怀里睡着了。  
Eddy无奈一笑，温柔地放Brett在柔软的床上，自己穿上了浴袍。  
他抚摸着Eddy的后颈，吻上了Brett的额头。  
「真是的，没想过我会标记你吗？至少戴条项链呀。」  
不过迟点我会让你心甘情愿爱上我，让我标记你的。  
Eddy拨了通电话。  
「喂，我要让小羊在一个月内成為全国知名的歌手，就算是三岁小孩子也能唸出他名字的那种。」  
掛了线后，Eddy斟了一杯红酒，看着熟睡的少年。  
比起其他甜腻火辣的味道，我更喜欢纯粹淳厚的咖啡。


End file.
